Another Story
by Paoshirou Hoshi
Summary: Rex is a tool for Providence. He has no one in this life he remembers that he cares about (in other words, no Holiday or Bobo... yet). Six is having his work cut out for him to manage the teen. But it's not enough. He needs a friend. White has a plan to get him one. But that may not be a good thing. This will be a Noex-centric friendship eventually.
1. Introduction

(A/N: Hey, it's me again. Ever wonder what would happen to Generator Rex in different circumstances? What would happen if Holiday wasn't there to give her personal concern to Rex as being a human teenager and not just an EVO tool? Or if he really had no friend in the first place since Bobo wasn't there from episode one? And if Six, who needed Holiday to try seeing Rex as more than a tool, was the only one there from the start? And more importantly, if Noah was hired... differently? Here's how I think it would work out. No flames, second fic. Multi-chapter, until my own version of THE LOCKDOWN episode. The EVOs that Rex will being cure will also be described differently here, since I haven't watch the episodes several times to come up with an accurate description, so bear with me here.)

Warnings: OCCness (not sure, but just incase), AU... I do not own Generator Rex, if I did, this would be out in a special. And get real, if any producers were up doing this in fanfiction, don't you think it be a more better of their time to make it happen? T.T

Okay, Noah and Rex are rough fifteen or sixteen year olds throughout the fic, incase you want to know.

**The Day Things Changed Part I**

A ravenette was soaring through the sky, passing several buildings, carefully as to not to crash into them or make anymore damage the strange creature he was chasing was already causing. He had some sort of jet-pack attach to his back... Wait.

The said ravenette landed on the roof of one building near the creature, who stopped movement, and the jet-pack disappeared. Then, the boy's very arms turned into gigantic orange mechanic arms, and he promptly attacked the giant, rabbit-bear-like white creature with them.

The jet-pack and giant arms weren't artificial, they were created by the boy himself. They were some form of extension of his body, like a Megaman's mega-blaster. (A/N: I haven't watch that in awhile so Im not sure I got the term right. Apologies)

A man cladded in a green suit rushed by, promptly deflecting a possible attack on the teen from the creature's extra arms. He glanced up to the teen. "Rex, stop fooling around. We have it where we want it, cure the EVO before it could cause anymore damage."

"Yeah, I got it, Six!" Rex retracted his giant arms, and promptly pressed his palms to the creature called an EVO. Blue lines marked the creature, and so did Rex's blue gloved hands. It a matter of minutes, a bright light shone, and what laid before the teen was a stocky man half-naked, cladded with only a towel. A crowd of media and civillians formed around the scene, being held back by masked agents carrying guns.

"Wha- What?" The made was wide-eyed, he stood up shakily, patting his body parts, looking at them, as if to check if he was really back to normal. He broke into a wide grin. "I'M ME AGAIN!"

Rex grinned. "Yeah, we did it man! High five!" He raised his hand to the green agent beside him.

"Hi Rex," Six responded evenly, with a raised brow. "And it's Six, not Five."

Rex made a look. "Man, that's not what I meant!"

Six shrugged, the half-naked man walked up to Rex, who looked at him awkwardly. "You... You saved me, thank you good fellow, thank you!" The man embraced the teen.

Said teen stiffened. "Er, it's cool, dude, now... Let go, please?" The towel fell off, Rex noticed flashes of camera. He grimaced. "Oh man..."

Six pressed his earpiece and listened to the relayed message.

"Right, we'll be there in ten minutes. Over.." He pulled his hand away as Rex approached him

"What's up, Six? More EVO on a rampage need Rex the amazing?"

"There are EVOs cited at the other side of town, get the troops there asap." Six told another agent, who left hurriedly.

Rex summoned his boogie pack. "Okay, see ya there, Six!"

Six put a hand on the teenager. "Not you, the EVOs are incurable. There are a lot of them, but nothing too much for us to handle. White wants you back, your biometrics needs checking."

"Aw, come on Six! I'm rarely let out of Providence at all! This missions are all the chance I'll ever get. Who cares what White says? He's not the one out here taking care of things, I should be able to-"

"No buts Rex. A hovercraft will be here shortly to pick you up." Without another word, the green ninja rushed away, jumping to buildings in inhumane speed.

Rex grumbled, _That's what you think..._

* * *

Moments later, back in head quarters.

Six walked alongside Rex, a scowl in his face. But for Six, it's hard to see any difference.

"I told you to wait for the Hovercraft, Rex."

Rex grimaced at the Ninja's grip on his arm. "I could've helped! Those EVOs were curable! I almost had them, you didn't have to pull me away from them."

"One of them almost got you killed, Rex. Do you understand? We would've lost our only chance to heal curable EVOs. You only thought you coud cure those EVOs because they were animals. They have no forms to go back to." Six snapped. "You're job is to cure humans. Your biometrics almost went to an unstable level for trying it to other creatures."

"But it didn't!"

The Ninja shove Rex to a pathway. "Go to your room. That's an order."

"You call that miserable place a room? Maybe for a criminal. I'm the most important asset Providence ever expect to find, and all you got there to entertain me is a piece of rubber ball."

Six pointed to the direction again swiftly and with a stern voice, ordered him to go.

Rex grumbled a trudged to the direction.

* * *

"What happened today, Six?"

White Knight asked from the screen , clearly agitated. Six kept a calm and composed facade.

"What are you pertaining to sir?"

"Rex disobeyed orders, a clear sign of insuboridination under you. And what did you do to punish him?"

"I sent him to his room without dinner."

"You're suppose to keep him in line, Six. You must be harsher. Is that really the best you can do?" He asked.

"I was trained to fight, Sir. Other matters are out of my expertise. Rex doesnt like listening to authorities. I think we must try other methods."

"What do you mean?"

"Rex regularly complains how he never gets out much or sees other kids his age."

"Are you suggesting we give him more freedom? We must asset our authority to him, not be given to his whims."

"Sir, we can't give more what we don't give. The EVO has a mind of his own, if we control him too much without compromise, he will really be out of our control." Six explained. "So far, I don't think he's aware of the purpose what Providence exists for."

"How can he not be aware?"

"He's used to cure EVOs. Nothing more. He knows that, but what he doesnt know is what he does it for."

"He does it for Providence, for people around the world."

Six turned away from him. "Yes, let's hope will never find a reason to oppose Providence... Or the World. Eitherwise, he could be a threat than our cure." He made his exit.

White wore a thoughtful expression. _Hmm... What he needs is an incentive... And an incentive is what he'll get. _He opened a drawer, revealing a file of a project he decided that it was time to execute.

* * *

A blond was reading a book to a group of kids. He sat in the small bed room he shared with several kids a decade younger than him. He was the eldest orphan around, and the only fifteen year old orphan in the country since the Nanite incident. An adoption rarely came, and when one did, someone younger always got chosen. Not that he minded. He wanted nothing more but the kids to have a real family and future. As far as he was concerned, the kids were his family. As far as the owners of the orphanage was concerned, the reason they weren't getting rid of the blond despite his age was because they saw him as a willing, unpaid employee. The older woman supervising looked at the fondly, as far as she was concerned, she already adopted the fifteen year old at her heart.

Funny how things change in the end of a day.

The older woman opened the door that night, to see a Providence agent standing before her.

"Yes? Can I help you anyway?"

The agent handed her a letter as he spoke. "Providence Founder White Knight passed on this order. 'Every orphan beyond the age of fourteen will be sent under the custody of Providence to be trained as a future soldier.' We are aware that Noah Nixon has recently turned fifteen, and he is the only one in this country who is an orphan still at fifteen."

The older woman frowned. "But... But Noah... He's family here, I can't just..."

"Not legally. The order has already been approved months ago. Only now is it initiated since we need his service."

"You are not sending Noah out to the battle field! He isn't properly trained!"

The agent raised his hand. "We don't need him for that service... Yet. He will only be sent on field when he has the training and has tunrned eighteen, in any case."

"Then what do you need him for?"

"Confidential, ma'am. I cannot answer that. But he will be taken care of."

* * *

"Noah! Don't go!"

"Don't leave us, No-no!"

"We'll miss you!"

Noah embraced each and every one of the crying kids, trying not to tear up either. _How could this happen to me? Why me? _He tried to smile at the kids. "I'll write to you as much as I can. And if they will let me visit, I will."

He ruffled the youngest one's hair, blond like him, before getting on the vehicle that would take him away.

* * *

"WHAT? You... You took me away from my home... To babysit an EVO?!"

White Knight seemed unfazed by the blonde's outrage. "Befriend, actually."

"B... Befriend? That's cruel, man." Noah grumbled. "Not only for me. EVO or not, this 'Providence secret weapon' doesn't need to know that his first 'friend' was only hired to be his friend." He crossed his arms.

"You're right, he doesn't need to know. You are forbiddened to tell him that you were hired for this and only are required to keep an eye on him."

Noah held his arms up. "Whoa, time out, mister. I haven't even agreed to that! This could jeopardize my safety, right? Plus, it's disgusting to be friends with someone because it was by force. I'm not doing it."

"So, you don't want us to donate money to St. Paula's orphanage and make sure this orpans are well-taken care of?"

"... Excuse me?"

"Providence will give 15 percent of its earnings to help this orphan, and everyone involve in it. They won't be living in such a miserable condition for long."

Noah thought about it, then sighed. "So... When do I start?"

"First, you need to swear into secrecy that Rex will never find out."

_Not that I want him to find out, he'll kill me with those giant hands of his._

"Second, we need to implant a tracker into you. Since you are gonna be his constant companion, and since his nanites destroys our implantations, you're our best bet to track him."

Noah didn't like that idea much. "Anything else I should know?"

"I will tell you that when I see that you are trustworthy of the information. For now, that is all."

(A/N: Wow, that was long. Anyway, read and review. More to come after I get at least five reviews. Finals are coming up so I'm not sure when I'll get the next up, but I won't abandon this. So peace out.)

**Paoshirou Hozomi: Maybe it's not so much the beginning, and not so much the ending, but the plot that gives it meaning.**


	2. Meeting

**A/N: To anyone who cares, sorry for the lack of updates. I'll do better, gaaralover51141, I'll try my best to answer all your questions here or the next chap. Another thing, I started up a Poll whether or not to make this NoEx yaoi, check it out. I'll post the fourth chapter only when I get enough votes. Peace**

**The Day Things Changed Part II**

The next morning, Rex was still grumbly when he woke up. Anyone would be, especially if you sleep in a cell, with a piece of rubber ball as your only company. Addition to that is his little spat with Six yesterday and the fact that he is once again thinking of how unfair it is that after all he's doing helping Providence, they never so much as give him at least some day offs to just goof off and be a regular teenager.

He was only grumbly for a short while though, because he had a stroke of ephiphany (A/N: I'm not even sure Rex knows that word). He's not special for nothing. He walked to the entrance and exit of his cell, raising his hand cautiously. He hasn't tried this before, but if it worked...

He pressed his hand to the wall, trying to feel his way through the machinery and concentrated as his Nanites activited a blue lines appeared on his hand.

Suddenly, the cell door opened and a huge grin spreaded out through his face.

_Jeez, why hadn't I thought of this before?_

* * *

Noah was being escorted by an Agent to White's office in the other side of Head quarters. He wasn't looking forward to facing the man again, he rather be back home reading a book, or better, reading to the kids and even playing with them than to talk more about this job he was unwillingly hired for. Then again, said kids were the reason he was allowing himself to be subjected to this.

He entered the room where a big screen met him. Well, okay, 'facing' the man may not be the most accurate term since it's a mainframe coming in between them. _I wonder if this is how he deals with people, annoying them at the relatively safe distance without any chance of retaliation. _It seemed like it was working. The worst thing Noah could do in retaliation is by giving him the finger but he was raised better than that.

The blond was about to take a seat on the same chair he sat on last night when White rebuked him for it.

"Don't, this meeting won't be too long. Rex has finally done what we all have been anticipating, he broke out of his room and left the Head Quarters."

Noah rose a brow in question. "And...? That's bad, right? So what are you talking to me for? Do something about it."

"I already did. I hired you, remember?"

Blue eyes stared at the blunt man's indifference. "... That's it? You hired me to be the one to haul your weapon back whenever you lost it? Dude! That's not cool, you haven't even so much as introduced us! I'm still not sure if I'm all aboard with this plan to baby sit him. Oh sorry, I forgot, 'befriend' was the word, right?"

"I couldn't care less whether you see it as a nuisance or a friend, I hired you, you're getting your dues ahead of time. St. Paula's orphanage is getting a renovation, so I expect nothing but obedience from you." White snapped. "And as for the matter of introduction, I'm sorry to say that I will not have the honor of accomplishing that deed, nor is any other agent or official in providence going to."

Noah frowned. White doesn't look apologetic at all.

"You will go to the city and find Rex there, once you do, you do not have to send him back here. EVO activity seems to cease for today, so it's up to you to create this meeting as coincidental and as normal as you possibly can. Like any other regular strangers to acquintances scenario, he must not know anything of this ploy or that you are even working for providence in any form or fashion. As far as he's concerned, you don't even live here. That's why I placed you in a room far away from his. Once that's done, convince him that what he's doing for Providence is a noble cause and he must do it."

"In short, you want me to keep him in line?"

"With discreet and secrecy from the real purpose on why you two must meet. Earn his trust and use it to our advantage."

Noah grimaced. He was liking this plan less and less, but then again, what is the EVO to him? He's not doing this for him, or White. He's doing this for those kids back home, those who needs a better world to grow up in, and if this is his part to play to make that happen, so be it.

In resignation, he nodded to White. He didn't even notice he and Rex already had a thing in common:

Both were being manipulated by White.

As far as Noah was concerned, White was the worst boss you coud ever have...

Make that two things

* * *

_Fanastic._

Rex got out of Providence and no one seems to have notice since he wasn't being followed. Of course, he wasn't running away. He'll come back eventually, when Providence hunts him down, but by then he'll be sure to be a threat and make White Knight himself beg him to come back and then he'll lay down some rules if they want him back. But he'll take care of that later. Now?

Well, if only Rex knew.

Rex didn't know anyone in the city, and he didn't know much society runs nowadays, being amnesiac he didn't only lose a life of memories but the norms and such of regular civilians. He didn't even know a birthday was until that time in Spain when he cured an EVO who happened to be a child and the parents were inviting him to come to the celebration as gratitude before Six pulled him back to the hovercraft.

He didn't know what to do but he that he wanted to make his freedom day worth it. But every time he went up to some one, they called him names like 'Providence bastard' and the like, he didn't feel like sticking around.

A bit later on, Rex saw a couple of boys his age busting this machine he knew was called a 'Vending Machine.'

"Man! That thing swallowed my dollar!"

"No kidding, dude, I lent it that dollar. Hey, cough up our soda you useless piece of-"

Rex grinned and decided to intervene with his new found trick.

"Need a hand?"

The boys looked at him with menancing gaze and said in hushed voices that Rex still heard.

"Isn't he that tool of Providence?"

"Wow. Must be our unlucky day. He expecting us to turn EVO so he can be all High and Mighty?"

"Probably. That's all Providence wants."

"Wow. That's lame."

Rex continued to grin because he was sure he can make them like him after he shows them what he can do. He went straight for the machine, pressed his palm on it and got busy.

In a matter of seconds, a soda can shot out of the machine and went straight to one of the guy's around, who barely had time to catch it.

Rex faced them again, who were now giving him baffled looks, and raised his still glowing hand, "Anyone want more? It's on me."

* * *

Noah was trudging along the familiar streets, glancing occasionally from side-to-side looking for the EVO boy he was suppose to befriend. He was thinking of just turning around and going to the other side of town to visit his real home, but before he could act upon in he heard noises and they sound like they were coming from the snack shack. Out of curiosity, he made his way towards that direction.

And found what he was looking for.

Rex and a couple of guys their age was laughing their heads off. Rex had his hand on the vending machine and a soda popped out. Noah blinked. _I didn't know he could do that too... I thought it was all swords and huge hands. _He had to admit to himself that was pretty cool. He had a feeling that's how Rex managed to get out.

"Hey dude, how about another soda?" A guy hollered and Rex obliged, hitting his head with the soda when it pop out causing the other to laugh their heads off.

Noah's eyes furrowed, his mind reeling. He recalled White and being hired to be his friend. Now that he thought of it, why hadn't White asked any of Rex's real friends to do the job? Noah chalk it up to the fact maybe the EVO's buddies would just rat on White immediately, being loyal to Rex and not White despite any money he offered.

It now only occured to him that maybe Rex had no friends at all, and that made Noah sad. He figured now Rex must be feeling lonely. And he was probably pulling off the cheap trick to get some friends, no matter how low they might be.

He wasn't sure if Rex even cared if he was just being used by the jerks like... Like ...

Like White was using him. Both of them.

The guys were laughing, talking among themselves on how they can get free stuffs from machine from now on and Rex was watching from a way off obliviously when he heard a voice.

"They're just using you, you know."

Rex turned around and saw a blond about his age, slightly smaller than him, if only by an inch.

"What?"

"Those guys there? They're only using you to get what they want. Try telling them that you don't want to use your powers for them anymore. You'll see."

Rex stared at the blond for a while before the guys were calling him.

"Yo, Rex-man, how about we go to the arcade?"

"Yeah man, there's a bunch of machines there waiting for your touch."

(And no, that's not what it sounds like you gutter-dwellers)

Rex grimaced then tried to smile. "Hey, man, no, sorry. Let's do something else. I can't do that anymore. Tired you know?"

The guys made a face before one of them spoke. "Well, in that case, get lost freak!"

And just like that, they were gone.

Noah frowned and went up to Rex. "Hey man, um, sorry."

"Nah," Rex said, offering Noah a smile. "Who needs 'em? Thanks for the warning though."

"Sure, dude. Anytime. Those guys were dicks."

Rex grinned and held his hand out, making it glow blue. "Want a soda?"

Noah couldn't help but smirk. "Doesn't mean I'm a dick," he raised his money. "It's on me. I'm Noah."

"Rex."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It is finished and they met! But THE DAY THINGS CHANGED isn't over yet. One more part before my version of episode two, which wll be written also depending on the poll. Peace.**


End file.
